


Meet and Greet

by Boyswhofellout



Category: Black Veil Brides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I met Hannah while at orientation for a job at Hot Topic, our favourite store. Me, a fan of pop punk bands like Fall Out Boy and Paramore while Hannah likes all sorts of bands, but mostly Black Veil Brides seem like it would be a weird friendship to put together, but it works nonetheless. Our friendship bloomed as our hours at Hot Topic grew longer and the winter turned to spring and spring to summer. Even thought Hannah is a few years older than me, they get along like we were long time friends. Us, along with our cool friends and co-workers, make the perfect work place. We have so much fun each time we work, it's like we're hardly employees. Each day is like going to hang out with friends instead of going to work in the local mall. Things seem to be going normal and casual for me as I work alongside Alan and Tabnie and Rachel, until Hannah comes running in announcing that I need to come with her asap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work and Play

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally a dream I had the night I listened to their new album, BVB was the biggest thing on my mind that night. This story includes real people that I do know personally and real facts about me and the people. However, since this came to me in a dream, I added a lot of details that I was missing that hadn't happened in my dream so things will be different. The big events, however, did happen in the dream so I write them as I remember them, even if that means changing real life facts.   
> Disclaimer: I am not a huge BVB fan and honestly don't plan on being one, but I thought it would be fun to write this because it was a fun dream and I just wanted to write this. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!

I leaned on the counter over my glass covered register as The Word Alive came over the loudspeaker in the store.

"Hey, Tess! Turn it up!" Alan called to me from the back. I nodded without speaking and turned the dial up a bit so it played louder. No stores were actually open yet and Alan, Tabnie and I were awaiting the arrival of Jenn. Alan came dancing out of the back room like the dork he was, making me laugh and cover my face with my hands.

"Could you be more lame?" I asked as he leaned against the counter in front of me,

"Is that a challenge?" he proposed. I laughed and shook my head slowly.

"Hey, quit goofing around and open the gate!" Tabnie called to Alan.

"Gotcha!" he replied and lifted the gate to let customers in. A few trickled in, a few familiar faces walked past and nodded to me in greeting. I rung up a few people before Jenn came in, a few minutes late but it wasn't like we were busy.

"Hey hun." she said to me as she walked past the counters to put her stuff down and grab her nametag.

"Hey!" I called back late, distracted by a customer. After ten minutes of nothing and a small amount of people coming and going, Hannah, now a close friend, came running into the store.

"TESSA TESSA TESSA PLEASE YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!!" she yelled to me, getting the attention of the one person in the area, who happened to be Alan.

"Hannah calm down, use your words." I replied with a laugh, "Take a deep breath and explain why you just came in here yelling.

She stopped in front of me and breathed in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "FYE is hosting a signing for Black Veil Brides, you have to come with me I don't want to go alone. Please Tess!" she plead.

I sighed, "Hannah, we've talked about this. I don't like them, nor do I have the desire to meet them."

"Well I have a conversation from you that proves that otherwise." she threatened.

"I said I'd listen to them once in a while, I didn't say I'd like to meet them." I told her. She crossed her arms in front of her and pursed her lips, then turned them into a pouty face. "No. Besides, I'm working!"

"It won't take long! You'll be back in no time! If we go now we can get the front or close to the front of the line and be out of there before you know it. It's still pretty early and it's pretty hushed. Now come on! It's first come first serve!" she begged.

I rolled my eyes, "Even if I wanted to come, it's not up to me." I told her. It wasn't, it was up to Tabnie and Alan, the people in charge.

Alan, who had come up next to Hannah while we were talking, spoke up, "Well it's not like we're busy right now. If you want to go, you can Tess. We've got it here, go meet a band."

I sighed and gaze him a glare as if to say, 'Wow thanks you're helping so much!' and Hannah smiled and clapped in triumph.

"Come on let's go!" she demanded

I sighed but nodded and walked to the front of the counter, "Do you even have anything for them to sign?" I asked her, now standing next to Alan and in front of Hannah. Her face dropped slightly.

"You know, I've been meaning to buy their new album and I know I've seen it around somewhere." she said and started to look for it.

As she looked I turned to Alan, "You suck." I told him with a laugh.

"Awh, come on. You know, deep down, that you want to meet them." he told me. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm slightly, receiving a fake look of pain on his face, making us both laugh.

"Found it" Hannah exclaimed from behind a display towards the back. "I'm getting two so you have one to get signed. I know you won't spend the money on a band you 'don't like' so I'll spend mine. You owe me though." she said, putting her hands in air quotations for 'don't like'. I rang her up as slow as I could, but was quickly whisked away by a very excited Hannah, who made me sprint to the other end of the mall to get in line. I hated to admit it, but she was right. We were the third group in line, behind two groups of two.

"Oh my god!" I falsely exclaimed as Hannah hit me when she saw them. She hit me again, harder this time, for my sarcasm. I smiled at her but dropped in when I looked toward the band. Most of the guys were talking, but Andy, the lead singer, was looking out at the crowd that was forming behind us. I looked out of place, each girl around me wearing a Black Veil Brides shirt, including Hannah. But I stood there in a red flannel and cream tank top. I was certainly the outcast in this group, with my hair simple and faded red and everyone else's either black, neon colors, or a mixture of both. A majority of the crowd looked like they were only in middle school, while some looked like they were in High School and I pitied the parents standing in line with their 12 year old daughters or sons, a look on their faces that could only be described as horror. I laughed as I noticed these looks, and realized that my parents must have looked like that whenever we went out in public when I was in Middle School, for I too went through the phase that I watched around me. I turned back around to face the soon-to-be-open gates and spotted most of them band looking this way now, but Andy's gaze caught me off guard. He must have noticed how different I looked from the rest of the impatient girls around me and was looking my way. I waved it off, I'm sure he's noticed many other girls and stared at him the way he was staring at me now. But I could help but slightly blush, Andy was one hot guy. With his hair recently cut and his wardrobe lightened up, Andy was actually a very handsome guy. As I thought about it I realized that I did, in fact, like Black Veil Brides, I just liked their new stuff. Call me a fake fan if you will, but hey, a fan is a fan. I turned my gaze forward as the gate opened and we were pushed inside by the crowd, now a huge line reaching the other end of the mall.

"Let's meet a band, shall we?!" Hannah exclaimed next to me.

 

 

[Tessa's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/work_play_lets_meet_band/set?id=141018471)

[Hannah's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/work_play_lets_meet_band/set?id=141072190)


	2. Let's Meet a Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not a huge fan meaning I don't know everything about these guys or how they act so I sorta guessed with the M+G bit. However, I looked up who Andy is dating and am aware that he is dating Juliet Simms so don't jump my case about that, I changed it for plot purposes. Anyway, enjoy.

I inhaled a break as we shuffled into FYE to meet Black Veil Brides, a band I never thought I'd have the desire to meet. Alan was right, I did want to meet them, and it wasn't deep down any more. The four girls in front of us met the guys and got stuff signed, going from one guy to the next, each girl, without fail, telling each guy they saved their lives. I smiled and realized I couldn't judge them, that's what I'd say if I met my favourite bands. Finally, after what seemed like forever but was really on a few minutes, Hannah was standing before one of the members. I realized I knew nothing about this band, I only knew their lead. I knew some names, but I wasn't sure which name belonged to each guy. I internally hit myself on the forehead and a smile grew on my face and I watched Hannah's light up as she talked with the guy. I stepped up after her and he greeted me with a smile and I suddenly felt really bad for not knowing which one he was. After he signed the album that Hannah had bought me, I tried to remember that he was Jinxx and silently reminded myself to look each member up and find out what they did in the band. Next I talked to Ashley, who didn't have much to say and was friendly nonetheless, and then I stood before the one called Jake. I noticed how each of them looked, noting, not intentionally, that so far Ashley was the cutest. I walked up to stand in front of the one I assumed was CC, given that I knew Andy and the other names had been claimed by their owners, and he signed the CD without saying much. I realized, as Hannah moved away from the table, that I was nervous. Whether I was a long time fan or not, Andy Biersack was super hot and no one could deny that.

"Hi." Andy greeted me in his deep voice and a smile.

I smiled back, "Hey."

"I noticed you standing out there, at first I thought you were lost." he told me with a laugh.

I laughed, "Yeah I was at work when my friend dragged me here." I said and realized I was still wearing my Hot Topic lanyard, my hand automatically fiddling with it as I thought about it. It was a habit I never broke since I got it, I dreamed of working at Hot Topic for a while and always had to check to make sure that it was real life that I finally was.

Andy's gaze followed to my hand and my lanyard, "I see that. Fun job." he comment as he opened the CD case and started writing something. 

"It is actually. Love it there." I replied with a smile.

"Maybe we'll stop in around closing and see you again." he suggested with another wide smile.

I nodded, "Yeah that'd be cool. We have a guy there that looks like you, It'd be cool to get a picture of the two of you side by side." I mentioned.

He closed the case and handed me my CD, "Then we'll definitely be there." he promised and I walked over to Hannah, who stood in staring at her CD case covered in five silver signatures.

"Silver was a good choice. Not like you'd be able to see black sharpie on top of the black album cover." I joked. Hannah laughed and we made our way back to Hot Topic.

"What did Andy write on the inside?" Hannah asked.

"Wow, stalker much? Fricken watching me..." I teased with a smile.

We laughed again, "Well yes, but that doesn't answer my question!"

"Alright, chill. Hold on." I told here and we walked to the middle of the walkway so we didn't stop the flow of people. I opened the over and saw in silver sharpie a number and nothing else.

"Oh my god." Hannah said in disbelief. "Oh my god." she repeated, this time louder.

I looked at the number, "This has to be a trick. Why would he give my his number? This can't be his number." I decided.

"But you're still gonna call it, right?" Hannah asked. 

"Why? It's probably nothing anyway." I shrugged and started up the steps next to us. Hannah stood at the bottom still, dumbfounded by my response. She regained her senses and ran up after me.

"But it almost might be Andy Biersack's number." she protested.

"So what? I call him and we become BFFs?" I asked sarcastically.

"Or you call him and he asks you out!" she fought back.

"He probably has a girlfriend, there's no way a guy who looks like him is single." I reasoned.

"Maybe he does, or maybe he doesn't. Either way, you got a number from Andy, and you're telling me you're not gonna call it?" she asked. We walked back into Hot Topic, that was still empty.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you." I confirmed as I took my place behind the register once again, Hannah standing in front of me.

"Okay, how about this: If he shows up later, around closing like he said, you have to call the number. If not, the number stays uncalled and we go on with our lives." she proposed.

I thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Fine. If Andy Biersack shows up in Hot Topic around closing time, I will call that number." I confirmed.

"Oooh, what number?" Alan inquired, standing next to Hannah once again.

Before I could answer, Hannah replied, "Andy Biersack wrote a number on the inside of her CD case and she refuses to call it. He said they might stop in later to, and I quote, 'she her again', and is he does Tessa agreed to call the number. If not, we leave it alone and go on with our lives."

"Except I'm pretty positive if he doesn't she'll still pester me about it until I break, which I won't do." I commented.

"Tessa, it could be Andy's very own personal phone! He said he noticed you while we were waiting. He could very much be single and wants to ask you out!" she declared.

"And I could, and am, not be up for dating him. He's famous, he's in a popular band! Even if we didn end up dating or even just being friends, I'd never see him anyway!" I told her.

"She's got a point." Alan replied. 

"Thank you!"

"That's the fun part! If he does want to date you he knows he probably, A) isn't going to be touring any time soon, or B), he will invite you to come with him while they tour."

"Hannah, you don't understand. There are so many things that don't work. He's famous so I assume he lives in California. They're going signings which means they're probably going a signing tour plus I heard on the Brainstorm app I have to all concerts that they announced tours fro later this year. I'm not going to drop my life here, including my job, friends, family, and upcoming education, to be with a guy who is in a band I hardly like." I told her. She stayed speechless, she knew I was right. 

"You're not getting out of the bet though. He comes, you call. No exceptions." she stated.

"Fine, no exceptions." I agreed. 

"Great! So now we wait." she declared. 

"You're going to stay here all day just to see if he comes?" I asked Hannah. "Why don't you leave and come back, you'll get bored since you're not actually working." I reminded her. Suddenly, the phone rang and I picked it up and said the normal greeting. I listen and then held the phone against my should, then turned to Alan, "Caitlin can't come in and she's had no luck finding someone to take her shift."

"Tell her I'll take it! I'm already here with nothing to do." Hannah replied. I looked at Alan who nodded and I told Caitlin Hannah could take it, then hung up.

"Well looks like you have something to do all day." I replied to Hannah after she returned with her lanyard around her neck.

"Yes I do. Now the waiting begins!" she exclaimed.


End file.
